


We Need to Talk

by ascatman



Series: Nurse Steve [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Harrington, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Top Dustin Henderson, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascatman/pseuds/ascatman
Summary: Direct sequel to Let's Get Physical.Steve and Dustin talk about what happened, revealing some not so secret feelings for each other.





	We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel and it likely won't make a lot of sense if you haven't read the first part in the series. Basically, Steve has gotten his CNA and is now the school nurse. Aside from Steve's change in career, it takes place in the same canon as the show.
> 
> Apologies for the weird change in formatting, I found a different way to upload that doesn't fuck up my italics and force me to change them all to html after writing. I'm not a huge fan of this format though, so I may go through and fix it later when I have some spare time. If anyone knows a better way to preserve google doc italics without the huge ugly paragraph spacing, please let me know!!
> 
> Dustin is still underage in this, but I still haven't given any numbers and will probably continue to leave it ambiguous through this series. He can be whatever age makes you comfortable!

In reality, it was only like two hours before Dustin got to hurry out to meet Steve in the parking lot, but he swore it felt like an entire day. Steve was leaning up against the side of his car when Dustin approached, looking cool as ever, even with his dumb basketball scrubs that Dustin supposed _were_ kind of cute. Steve looked over at him with a little grin, quirking a brow in a silent question, which only made Dustin realize that he was definitely sort of red in the face from rushing out after the last bell. He shrugged, not finding it in him to be embarrassed after everything that had happened earlier, and he simply opened the passenger door and returned Steve's grin with one of his own.

 

“I'm guessing we're heading back to your place first? Or are you gonna wear that to dinner?”

 

Steve gave a small huff and settled in behind the wheel. “‘Course I'm gonna change. You're calling your mom too so she doesn't freak out when you don't come home.”

 

“Whatever you say, Steve,” he said with a fond smile.

 

Surprisingly, it wasn't really awkward at all, but they still hadn't even begun to start talking about the one thing that was most prominent in Dustin's mind. Steve had to have been thinking about it too, right? He was nervous to be the one to bring it up, especially because he was wracking his brain to come up with a good way to ask if they could maybe do it again. He couldn't let this opportunity just slip away, so he steeled himself and made a silent promise that he would bring it up when the opportunity presented itself, no matter what.

 

Unfortunately, he panicked halfway through dinner when he kept catching Steve looking at him and then looking away like he was embarrassed. For some reason, Dustin interpreted it as Steve being embarrassed to be out with him at a sort of fancy restaurant, on what Dustin was secretly pretending was sort of like a date. He tapped his fingers nervously on the table, took a sip of his water, and set it down a little too heavily, demanding Steve's attention.

 

“We need to talk, Steve,” he blurted suddenly, forcing himself to keep his gaze on Steve's face, even as he felt his own cheeks burning hot.

 

Steve blinked, pausing halfway through lifting a meatball to his lips, only to slowly put his fork down and set Dustin with a wide eyed look. “Uh. Right now?” Bless him, Steve was so utterly adorable and clueless sometimes.

 

“No, not _now_ . We're in a _restaurant_ .” Dustin knew he sounded more flustered than he felt, but he just wasn't totally sure how to articulate that he _had_ to bring it up now in order to make sure that he had the confidence to finish this later. “After we eat. Just promise me we can talk later?”

 

Poor Steve looked worried now, but he nodded. “Sure. Of course we can talk.” He hesitated for a moment, then quickly tacked on, “Later. My place'll be empty tonight.” Dustin tried really hard not to get too excited about the implications of being alone with Steve when they finally addressed things.

 

The rest of dinner was sort of tense, an air of worry having settled between the both of them. Dustin had no way of knowing what was going through Steve's mind, but he really hoped that he didn't think he was mad at him for what happened earlier. He'd set this straight as soon as he could get Steve back in the comfort of his living room, where they could settle on the couch and talk through this whole thing like normal mature people were supposed to do.

 

Thirty minutes later, Dustin was sat on one end of the couch with Steve on the other, like they were trying to keep some distance between them. He didn't like it one bit, but he wouldn't let himself encroach on territory that he didn't have permission for. Twiddling his thumbs idly, he let the silence of the room resonate for a while, considering his words while Steve tapped his foot and didn't try to push him into it before he was ready. He just hadn't realized until now that Steve was probably so nervous looking because he was worried that he might have pushed Dustin into something else entirely earlier. He couldn't let him suffer through thinking that any longer, so he swallowed and shifted his body to face Steve, though it was extra hard to make his gaze obey him well enough to keep from dropping.

 

“I… I'm sorry for bringing it up like that first of all. I just knew that if I didn't say something, I wouldn't have been able to say _anything_ at all. And I really needed to talk about this.”

 

Steve licked his lips, looking like he was going to speak, so Dustin paused long enough to give him a chance.

 

“Do you regret it?” It wasn't an unexpected question, but Dustin wished he hadn't been looking right at Steve's face when he asked it, because the watery look in those big brown eyes of his were almost too much to bear. It was the fear of rejection, he knew Steve well enough to recognize that.

 

“No!” he replied just a little too loudly, then softened his voice as much as he could manage. “That's my problem, Steve. I liked it a lot. So much that it's basically been the only thing on my mind all freaking day.” He rubbed at his face with both hands, giving up on looking at Steve. “Now I'm scared that _you're_ the one who regrets it, and I'm just gonna have to live with the fact that we're never going to do anything that awesome ever again.”

 

Steve was quiet for a long time after that, long enough that Dustin dared to look up at him just to gauge what emotion might have been on his face. He was met with a smile and eyes that were filled with relief, which left him both confused and hopeful enough to keep his gaze locked on Steve.

 

“Dustin. You’re not the only one, I’ve been thinking about it all day too. I just wanted school to hurry the hell up so we could hang again, y’know?” His smile faded slightly and he glanced away. “Thought I might’ve fucked something up by taking things that far.”

 

A soft laugh left Dustin and he gave a quick shake of his head, scooting a little closer to Steve, before he decided to say fuck it and just move in close enough that their thighs were nearly brushing. That seemed to get Steve’s attention, leaving him turning to look at him with a slight flush to his cheeks. Dustin was sure that he’d never seen anyone look quite so good when they were flustered, not that he’d really bothered to look at anyone quite the way he looked at Steve before.

 

“I’m pretty sure I’ve had a crush on you since you first started talking to me. I just didn’t realize it until I had you so close, like it just _clicked_.” Dustin could feel himself getting warm as he confessed his feelings, his hands clutching at his pants just because he knew they would be all over Steve if he wasn’t careful. “You really made me feel safe when you knew I was kinda freaking out. I don’t regret any of it.”

 

“I don’t either,” Steve agreed quickly, like he knew that Dustin would want to hear the clarification aloud. His hand twitched a little closer to where Dustin’s was, but didn’t close the gap just yet, almost as if testing the waters. “I really don’t wanna fuck this up.”

 

There was an underlying sadness to Steve’s tone, Dustin didn’t need to ask to know that he was still sore about Nancy. He’d never pushed the issue to ask invasive questions that might hurt Steve to think about, but he knew that they’d been on an ‘I love you’ basis, something Dustin hadn’t even thought about having with anyone in a romantic sense before. It must be painful to lose that, he thought, and Steve seemed almost guilty about it, like he’d been the one to do something wrong.

 

Suddenly, Dustin was filled with an overwhelming desire to keep Steve close and make him feel safe and cared for. Like Steve had done for him when he’d been nervous about the physical. His hand was the first to make a move, shifting over to settle on top of Steve’s where it was resting on his thigh. There was a well meaning smile on his face when he caught Steve’s slightly wide gaze.

 

“No one’s gonna fuck anything up,” he promised, squeezing Steve’s hand. “I don’t know about you, but I kinda want to see where this goes.”

 

Steve’s body turned to face him further, their legs pressing together as he brought his free hand up to cup Dustin’s cheek. They were so close that Dustin found himself regulating his breathing, self conscious that maybe it’d smell too much like his dinner, or that Steve might not be into feeling his breath on his face. They both swallowed, but Steve was the first to break the silence.

 

“You swear you’ll say something if it’s ever too much?”

 

Dustin didn’t trust his voice, so he nodded instead, his heart pounding so hard that he was sure Steve must be able to hear it. Barely a second later, there were soft lips against his, catching him off guard, even though he should have expected it with how close they’d been a moment ago. Steve was _kissing him_ , sweet and gentle with no hint of tongue or teeth, and Dustin was sitting there like a dead fucking fish, not sure how to kiss back.

 

“First kiss?” Steve murmured against his lips, his warm breath ghosting over Dustin’s mouth had to have been the hottest thing he could have ever imagined.

 

“Uh huh,” he replied, sounding way too breathless for just that one kiss.

 

“Don’t lock your teeth, just open your mouth a little bit. Do what I do.”

 

Dustin did as he was told, parting his lips slightly just in time for Steve’s mouth to meet his again. This time he did his best to copy Steve’s motions, moving his lips how he showed him and tilting his head when he was directed to. The first hot swipe of tongue left him gasping, but he didn’t pull back, which made it extra easy for Steve to slowly slide past his lips and into his mouth, where his own tongue was coaxed into licking against Steve’s.

 

This time when Steve pulled back, they were both panting softly and Dustin couldn’t help nuzzling into the gentle hand that still held his cheek. “You’re a good kisser.”

 

Steve smirked, his thumb swiping over Dustin’s cheekbone a few times. “Kissing a guy isn’t really that different than kissing a girl, and I’ve had a lot of practice with that. I’m not gonna be nearly as good at the other stuff.”

 

“I dunno, you were pretty good with your fingers earlier today.” Dustin looked pleased as Steve’s flush darkened up considerably at that.

 

“Hey, that was supposed to be a totally innocent routine exam! You’re the first person I’ve had actually _like_ it. I just kinda… abused my prostate knowledge when I saw how into it you were.”

 

Dustin snorted, but there was really no denying how much he’d liked it. “That was like the hardest I’ve ever… y’know. I took the same health class as everyone else, but they didn’t ever mention that the prostate was some magic button for getting off.”

 

“It’s not like that for everyone, but you deciding that you had a crush on me probably had something to do with it. I doubt you’d have even wound up with a boner if some stranger was the one doing the exams.”

 

“Let’s be honest, Steve, I wouldn’t have even dropped my _pants_ if some stranger was the one asking.” He gave Steve’s hand another squeeze and then boldly tugged it over so it was resting on Dustin’s thigh instead. “Now are we gonna keep talking about strangers’ fingers in me, or are we gonna do something?”

 

Steve looked surprised for only a moment, like he hadn’t expected Dustin to keep making all these first moves, but it didn’t take him long to decide to change that. His hand shifted from Dustin’s cheek to the brim of his hat, tugging it off his head and setting it aside, then quickly burying his fingers in the back of his hair to pull him into another kiss. This one didn’t start slow, but rather dove right into tongues clashing together as Dustin grew more confident in what he was doing. Steve gave a soft groan and Dustin echoed it right back, prompting Steve’s hand to slide further up his thigh, until it was encroaching on what was quickly becoming a firm bulge against Dustin’s jeans.

 

“ _Steve_ ,” he moaned between desperate kisses, his voice needy and broken, “Steve, please.” And Steve gave him exactly what he was asking for, his palm pressing right against Dustin’s dick, grinding against it in a way that seemed unsure, but was still so perfect. Dustin supposed that neither of them were exactly well versed in the whole ‘touching guys’ department, even if Steve did have a whole lot of experience that Dustin didn’t. It made him feel better in a way, like they were on a closer page than some sex god hooking up with a fumbling virgin. The moan of appreciation he gave at Steve’s touch was entirely unashamed, and judging by the way Steve squeezed his cock, it was having an effect on him too.

 

As Steve broke the kiss this time, he stayed close, occasionally brushing their lips as he caught his breath enough to speak. “Tell me what you wanna do, Dustin. You want my fingers again?”

 

Dustin had kept his eyes closed for most of their kissing, but they fluttered open once he heard those words. The look on Steve’s face was so genuine and something that he could only describe as turned on, and it left his dick twitching against the warm hand that was still groping it. “Fuck, Steve… I wanna do everything. I don’t even know where we’re supposed to start.”

 

Steve grinned, shifting his attention to kiss along Dustin’s jaw, then the side of his neck. It tickled in a way that left him giggling, but then Steve doubled down and started nipping and sucking gently and Dustin couldn’t keep from groaning out his approval at the new sensation. Even as Steve started to speak, he did so while muffled slightly against Dustin’s skin. “I’m thinking we start with less clothes, then maybe think about moving somewhere more comfortable.”

 

“Yeah?” Dustin knew he sounded wrecked, but he didn’t feel any amount of shame over it. “Let’s do it.” He hesitated to pull away from Steve and his comforting touch, but it was a small sacrifice to make in order to get even more touching on even more of his skin. So he pulled away from Steve and stripped off his shirt, then started on his pants, only to notice that Steve was staring right at him while he did it. Glancing away with a fresh flush on his cheeks, he swallowed, his button undone and his fly halfway down. Steve seemed to realize what was going on, and he chose to quickly strip off his own shirt instead of waiting for Dustin to get undressed first.

 

Just a minute later, they were both down to their boxers and somewhat hesitant to be the first to strip down to nothing. Dustin kept looking over at Steve’s crotch, taking note of the obvious bulge there and just how big it was in comparison to his own, and he knew from the way Steve kept shifting his hips that he noticed his staring. Finally, Steve decided to take the reigns, he stood up and motioned for Dustin to follow, then led him upstairs to his bedroom.

 

“Let’s do this together, okay? On the bed.” Steve tucked his thumbs in his waistband, clearly waiting for Dustin to do as he was asked first.

 

Far be it from Dustin to keep him waiting when he was just as eager. He climbed onto Steve’s plush bed and arranged himself on his back in the center of it, watching as the older boy finally dropped his boxers to leave himself on full display. He was just as big as he’d looked through the fabric, leaving Dustin licking his lips as he remembered his earlier desire to find out what it might feel like to have it in his grip. Even though Steve had said they’d undress together, Dustin had other plans. He reached out toward him wordlessly, and Steve immediately followed the silent command, settling over Dustin with his knees on either side of his thighs. It left his cock hanging just above Dustin’s crotch, within touching distance _finally_ , but he couldn’t bring himself to touch just yet.

 

“Take these off for me?” Dustin bit his lip after he asked it, feeling sort of self conscious as he looked up at Steve hopefully.

 

Steve didn’t even hesitate before taking hold of Dustin’s boxers and tugging them down his hips, shifting his position so he could get them all the way off and tossed somewhere over the side of the bed. He looked just as pleased to see Dustin’s dick, even though it wasn’t nearly as big. Still, he paused instead of touching right away, glancing up and down a few times before finally settling on Dustin’s face. “I haven’t done _anything_ with a guy before.”

 

Dustin huffed, taking Steve’s cheeks in his hands and setting him with a serious look. “Steve. Neither have I. I’m nervous as hell, but I wanna do this. So maybe we can work this whole thing out together instead of worrying so much about sucking at it?”

 

Rather than arguing, Steve leaned down to kiss Dustin, saying more with his actions than he could have ever said with words. As their tongues met, hot and heavy between them, Steve shifted his hips down, grinding his cock against Dustin’s in a way that left both of them groaning in relief. After a few sort of awkward thrusts, Steve finally slipped a hand down between them to grip both their cocks at once, making it easier for both of them to thrust without slipping away from each other.

 

Dustin’s hands slid down Steve’s back on impulse, settling just shy of actually touching his ass, before he decided that there was no reason he shouldn’t be able to touch, considering just how much touching Steve had done during the physical earlier. He felt Steve tense when he squeezed his ass, but he didn’t hear any words of protest, so he kept his hands in place, using his grip as leverage to rock their hips together a little more firmly.

 

“Steve,” Dustin mumbled against his lips, a soft plea for his attention.

 

“You alright?” Of course that would be Steve's first question. Dustin's heart soared and his stomach did a little flip as he realized how lucky he really was to have him like this.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, ‘m okay. Just wanted to ask you something.” He didn't immediately ask it, but Steve just gave a small sound of approval and slowed his hand to give him a chance to speak. “Would you ever let me try it on you? Putting uh… Putting fingers in?” His hands gave another squeeze where they were gripping Steve's ass, as if he needed to tell him where exactly he wanted to put his fingers.

 

Steve made a little noise like he'd just been pinched, his hand going totally still on their cocks. “Uh. I mean…” He was looking right at Dustin, licking his lips as he thought it over. Finally, he gave their pricks a firm squeeze, drawing a whimper from Dustin. “Right now?”

 

“It doesn't have to be now. Or ever if you don't want to. I just thought maybe I could make you feel good, like you did for me. I wanna touch you. Like a lot.”

 

There was a thoughtful look on Steve's face, his brows slightly pinched together and his lips pursed. Dustin just waited and watched silently, wondering if he should have asked at all. He should have figured that Steve would have hangups about being topped by another guy. It wasn't like Dustin hadn't had them too before he realized how good it was.

 

“I only had a finger in me the one time for the basketball physical. It was just some older lady who got it done in a few seconds.” Steve paused, then pressed his ass back against Dustin's grip with a nervous smile. “But I think we both know that it's better with someone you like.”

 

The grin that stretched across Dustin's face was wide and toothy. He laughed and surged up to kiss Steve, then dropped back down so he could look up at him. “You can walk me through it. I'll be careful and everything. Promise.”

 

“I trust you,” Steve said softly. And _god,_ what had Dustin done to deserve something as amazing and precious as Steve's trust? Whatever it was, he made a silent promise to himself to never break it, then carefully wiggled out from under Steve so they could figure out a better position for this.

 

Dustin sat up, watching as Steve leaned over to fish a bottle of lotion out from his nightstand. It probably wasn't the greatest lube for anal, but it was all he had when he wasn't working. Dustin supposed that he wasn't planning on doing something like this tonight, but that was okay, they could work with lotion until Steve could steal some real lube from the school nurse's office. They were definitely going to be doing this again after all.

 

“Okay,” Steve said after a moment, and handed the bottle over to Dustin. “Don't be stingy with the lotion, there's no such thing as too much lube. Just start with one finger and take it slow, got it? I'll tell you where to aim.”

 

“Got it.” He sat back as Steve slowly rolled over and lifted his lower half up on his knees, his arms wrapped tight around a pillow that he was using as a headrest. Dustin was sure that he hadn't ever seen a more gorgeous sight in all his life. He set the bottle down in his lap and took two handfuls of Steve's ass so he could spread him. His hole was a pretty pink color and there was somehow zero hair surrounding it. Dustin didn't think he would ever wind up in this position, with Steve Harrington bent over in front of him so he could admire his hole like it was the best thing he'd ever seen, but here he was. Steve shuddered beneath him, making a little grunting sound that Dustin figured must mean to get on with it.

 

“You gonna spend all night staring?” He asked, turning his head so he could look back at Dustin.

 

“It's pretty.” Dustin could have _died_ after letting that one slip, his lip went between his teeth and he bit down hard. Steve didn't laugh though, he buried his face in the pillow and let out a shaky breath. Did he _like_ that? “It's really pretty,” he said again, and watched as Steve's dick practically jumped. “You're _gorgeous_ , Steve. I'm so fucking lucky that I get to see you like this.”

 

“ _Dustin_ ,” Steve whined, his voice wrecked with desperation.

 

“I've got you. Gonna start now, okay? Tell me if I'm doing it right.” He uncapped the lotion and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, then set it aside. With his free hand keeping Steve spread, he finally touched the tip of one slick finger to his hole, where he set about spreading lotion in little circles like Steve had done to him earlier. He could hear Steve's breathing pick up, his body tensing briefly before going loose again. Carefully, Dustin started pushing inside, giving a surprised moan when he found just how tight and hot it was.

 

“God,” Steve gasped when Dustin's finger was fully seated inside him. He flexed around it, earning a needy sound from the boy behind him. “Down. It's down a little more. Follow the wall and you'll feel something kinda ha _ah_ —” His voice trailed off in a whine as Dustin found what he was looking for and started pressing against it, already experimenting with different pressures.

 

“I think I got it,” Dustin said with a satisfied grin. His finger circled the area, then pressed down until Steve made a high pitched noise that shot right to Dustin's dick. “Holy shit, I've never heard you make that sound before.” Once he'd heard it, he knew he had to hear it again, so he focused his attention on that spot, rubbing and pushing and occasionally rocking his finger in and out a little.

 

“Feels good.” Steve's voice was muffled by the pillow, but it still sounded just as pretty. “When it starts to— _ah!_ feel looser, you can try another finger.”

 

Dustin's eyes widened at that, his finger losing some rhythm as he processed what Steve was telling him. Two fingers wasn't a huge stretch, but the part of his brain that was currently thinking with his dick told him that two fingers could lead to three fingers, which could lead to his cock, which would mean he could lose his actual virginity to Steve tonight. Fuck if that thought didn't get his dick leaking like mad.

 

It only took a few more thrusts before Steve felt loose enough for more, which was good because Dustin was going crazy with how bad he wanted to get more of himself inside. He slid his finger out completely, then coated both it and his middle finger in fresh lotion. Steve was rocking his hips slightly, his cock thick and red where it hung below him. Dustin vowed to himself that he was going to get his hand wrapped around it soon.

 

“I'm gonna try two. Lemme know if it hurts.” He waited for a noise of acknowledgement from Steve, then slowly started working both fingers into him. It immediately felt tighter than before, Steve's muscles flexing around the intrusion as he panted into the pillow. Dustin had only gotten halfway in when Steve decided to grind back against him and take both digits in one go. Both boys groaned, Dustin's fingers seeking out that spot again, until Steve cried out and he knew he'd found it.

 

“You sound amazing, Steve. Like really amazing.” Dustin praised him while he ground his fingers into his sweet spot, drawing a series of utterly beautiful noises from him. At that point, Dustin didn't even mind that there wasn't any stimulation on his end, he'd gladly take blue balls if it meant getting to keep pulling such pretty sounds from Steve.

 

There was still the matter of that huge cock though, he didn't even know he could feel so hungry to touch something until now. So he didn't deprive himself any longer. With the hand he'd been using to spread Steve, he reached down between his legs instead, running the tips of his fingers along the underside of his thick cock. Steve's hips jerked and he muffled a sound against the pillow as Dustin wrapped his fingers around him and gave a few experimental strokes. He was sloppy and a little unsure, but Steve didn't seem to mind one bit, if the way his moans grew in volume was any indication.

 

After a few minutes of working him inside and out, Dustin found Steve's hand sliding down to close over his, stilling his motions. Dustin stopped moving his fingers too just in case, but he worried that he might have done something wrong. Thankfully Steve quelled his fears almost immediately.

 

“I'm gonna come if you keep that up.”

 

“Isn't that the point?”

 

Steve huffed, shifting his hips forward until Dustin's fingers slipped from his body. “I'm the only one getting anything out of this. We should switch or try something else maybe.” He released his hold on his cock and Dustin took that as a sign that he should do the same. Steve still didn't move from his position though, aside from glancing over his shoulder to eye Dustin's cock.

 

There was something in Steve's expression that got Dustin excited, his hand dropping down to take hold of his cock and give it a much needed squeeze. “Do you maybe wanna…” He trailed off, idly thumbing some precome around his slit as he thought about a good way to say it.

 

It turned out that Steve was already on the same page without either of them having to say it outright. “I mean, I'd be scared to hurt you if I was the one doing it. We'd have to go through this whole process again, and I don't know about you, but I don't think I can wait that long.” He swallowed, shifting his hips in a way that left the light glinting off the slight shine of his hole. “There's condoms in my car.”

 

Dustin felt like his whole body was suddenly hot and floating. There was no way that he would last long at this rate, but Steve seemed just as ready for it as he did. He grabbed for the lotion bottle and turned it over nervously in his hands. “I don't care if you don't.” He watched Steve's face, suddenly so very aware of his breathing. “I'm not exactly drowning in babes over here. I'm gonna guess and say that I probably haven't picked anything up if I've never done anything with anyone.”

 

Steve went quiet for a moment, blinking at Dustin and just holding tight to the pillow. “I… I've never fucked without a condom.”

 

“It's okay, I can go get them if you—”

 

“I didn't say no. I mean, I guess it's not like either of us can get like, knocked up or something.” He paused, glancing away briefly before looking back at Dustin. “I don't wanna wait for you to put clothes on and go all the way out to the car anyway. Now hurry the hell up before my boner wears off and I change my mind.”

 

“Holy shit. Okay, lemme just. Lube.” Dustin lost all ability to form proper sentences, but thankfully he managed to fumble the cap of the lotion open so he could slather a generous amount on his aching dick. His hands slipped on Steve's hips as he adjusted them so he could line up, and then he froze like an idiot as soon as the tip touched his hole. “Is two gonna be enough fingers? I'm not hung like a beast, but you felt tight as hell.”

 

Steve whined, sounding upset that they'd stopped so close to actually doing it. “It's fine, it'll be fine. There's lots of lotion around the house, just use a shit ton of it.”

 

Dustin took a few deep breaths and steadied himself, one hand holding his dick and the other holding Steve's hip. “Tell me if you need to stop.” With that, he slowly started pushing forward, finding that he was met with immediate resistance as Steve's muscles tried to keep out the intrusion. Beneath him, Steve was breathing hard, digging his fingers into the pillow like it was a lifeline. When Dustin finally gave a slightly firmer push and the tip popped in, they both cried out sharply. It was so tight that Dustin was sure he'd come way too fast, there was no way he was lasting longer than a few minutes, assuming he was lucky enough to even make it all the way in first.

 

“ _God_ , gimme a sec,” Steve groaned, prompting Dustin to immediately still his hips.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“I-it's just a lot. Go slow for me, will you? Like really slow.”

 

“That's the plan.” Dustin patted Steve on the hip and carefully eased in a little deeper. Every inch felt better than the last, and before he knew it, his balls were pressed flush with a whimpering Steve's ass. He gave a soft curse and went still again. “It's all inside. Are you okay?”

 

Steve didn't answer right away, but his muscles shifted and twitched around Dustin like he was trying to figure out the best thing to do with them. Eventually, he seemed to relax, a shuddering breath leaving him as he turned his face to rest a cheek on the pillow. “I've never felt so fucking _full_. Feels like it's all the way in my guts.”

 

Dustin couldn't keep the small laugh from escaping him, but he did manage to keep his hips from moving before Steve was ready. “I can't believe we're doing this. Gotta say, I did _not_ expect to lose my virginity to my best friend's ass today.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just don't make me regret it.”

 

“Wouldn't dream of it, Steve.” Dustin grinned, taking hold of both of Steve's hips. “Gonna move before I lose my mind.”

 

Steve grunted in response, then gave a soft groan as Dustin pulled back, sliding a few inches out of him. He bit back a sharp noise when the whole thing pressed back in again, only for the process to be repeated. Thankfully the pace was kept slow and careful to start with, just a gentle push and pull of hips, the room steadily filling with a crescendo of soft noises. They were both panting, though Steve's breathing hitched up into something high and broken every time Dustin drove into him.

 

The pace picked up as Dustin became a little more sure of himself, and it wasn't long before the soft sound of sweat-slick slapping skin joined the wet squelch of their makeshift lube. Not long after, Dustin could feel the familiar tightening in his gut, balls drawing up close to his body. Steve wasn't quite there yet, and Dustin didn't think he had the coordination to reach under him and jerk him off while trying to keep his hips moving. So he slowed his motions and slid his hand, still slick with lotion, up Steve's spine.

 

“Steve,” he said softly, earning a frustrated noise from the older boy.

 

“I swear to god, if you don't start moving again, Dustin…”

 

“Roll over.”

 

Steve went quiet aside from his heavy breaths, looking like he was trying to decide if facing a guy while getting plowed by him was something he was ready for. Gentle hands continued sliding across his back, touching him everywhere without being enough. “Why?” he asked finally, like he didn't know the answer.

 

“C'mon, I wanna see your face. Don't be a dick right now.” Dustin slowly slid out completely, his hands going back to Steve's ass just so he could see his hole again. It was open now, pliant and flexing as Steve huffed and grunted about the loss. “Look, if your prostate's down _here,_ ” he began, promptly slipping two fingers past Steve's loosened rim to rub them directly into that sweet spot, “then I can actually _hit it_ if you just shut up and roll over.”

 

The sudden shock of having such a sensitive area touched straight on after everything else had Steve's legs shaking as a beautiful keen left his lips. This time when Dustin pulled out, Steve did as he was told, rolling onto his back with his legs splayed out and his whole face down to his chest colored bright red. He'd probably never been embarrassed to face someone during sex before, but Dustin supposed it was different when you were the one taking it.

 

“Well?” Steve said, lifting his hips and trying his best to look like he was still that ultra confident master of sex.

 

Dustin could feel a wave of self consciousness building within him as he looked down at Steve, like maybe he shouldn't have had him roll over after all. Steve was so smooth and gorgeous and Dustin was… well, he wasn't quite _that_. And he didn't quite know what he was doing. Just as he was trying to shove the feelings down so they could continue, Steve reached out for him, taking him by the arms and tugging him down so he had no choice but to look him in the eye.

 

“Dustin. You're doing _fine_.”

 

“How do you know what I'm thinking?”

 

“Because I know what that _look_ is. Now wipe it off your face and fuck me.”

 

That got Dustin smiling, a huff of laughter leaving him as he leaned down to give Steve a quick kiss before straightening back up. He hooked his hands under Steve's legs to lift them and Steve reached down to take hold of them just beneath the knees so he could hold them up and apart. It took some fumbling and extra lotion, but Dustin finally managed to push back inside. This time the angle was perfect, the tip of his cock grinding past Steve's prostate as he went. It brought a higher pitch to the older boy's noises, his muscles clenching every time Dustin went over that spot.

 

It wasn't long before they had a proper rhythm going, both of them rocking their hips to meet halfway. Unfortunately for Dustin, all of Steve's perfect squeezing and lovely needy sounds were quickly pushing him closer. He knew they probably wouldn't both finish at the same time like some cheesy porno, but he at least wanted them to be close.

 

“Touch your dick,” he breathed, not slowing down for a second. “I'm close, so touch your dick. _Shit_ , I wanna get you off too.”

 

Steve didn't argue, just moved a hand to wrap around his cock and started working it in time with Dustin's hips. “Fuck, oh fuck,” he gasped, his head pressing back into the pillow to expose the column of his throat. Judging by the raising pitch of his cursing, Steve was just as close as Dustin now.

 

Or maybe closer. A second later, Steve's body went rigid, a choked off noise catching in his throat as his dick pulsed and he spilled several streaks of white across his stomach. His muscles seemed to be sucking Dustin in, fluttering and clenching in a way that felt like he was being milked for all he was worth. It only took two more thrusts before Dustin was driving in deep and coming so hard his whole body shook with it.

 

They stayed like that for several moments, both trying to catch their breath. It was Dustin who moved first, his softening cock slipping easily out of Steve so that the older boy could let his legs drop loosely to the bed. A few globs of come followed, spilling out of Steve like he just didn't have the energy to clench his muscles and keep it in. His hips moved and a brief look of disgust crossed his features.

 

“Did you…? Oh _gross_. That feels so fucking nasty.”

 

Dustin couldn't find it in him to be offended, he just laughed, giddy and light in the afterglow. “I'll let you do it to me next time, if it makes you feel any better.”

 

“Deal. Now c'mere.” Steve opened his arms and Dustin went into them easily, settling at his side with his head on his shoulder. They were both disgusting now and the sheets were totally ruined, but Dustin wouldn't trade a chance to cuddle with Steve for anything in the world right then.

 

A soft kiss pressed against the top of Dustin's head, followed by the best question he'd ever heard in his life.

 

“You wanna sleep over tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> After this, I'm likely going to do a ton of little oneshots focusing on different kinks (probably a lot of medical ones), so if you have any requests, please leave me a comment! I might just fill it while I'm between bigger plot-filled chapters.


End file.
